World meet Percabeth Percabeth meet world
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Yippee! Another meet Percabeth! It's not like there is already 100001 os them!(I was being sarcastic) Please click on the title, it offers free cookies! I'm kidding, just give it a chance.
1. Hank Parlor

**this had been done to death. That's why I'm doing it too! This will be another cheesy met Percabeth story, if you hate then leave. **

* * *

"Today?" My twin Holly leaned forward from her seat. I grimly nodded. Today was the day I was gonna ask out my crush Annabeth Chase. I felt like luck was on my side, I wasn't a cocky Bastard jock. I was collected, in the mathletes with her, and we both share a passionate hate for over confident jerks. I was a stereotypical nerd, yet so was Annabeth if you overlook her goddess like beauty. Tan skin, fit curves, long legs, and curly blonde hair. Her eyes intrigued me the most, they weren't as ditzy blue, no a unnerving gray. They seemed to figure everything out about you with only a measly glance, they were analyzed and intelligent-not what I expected from a Californian blonde. She was also top of the grade, in everything even in gym, minus her nerdy brain. I decided to wait till after school that way I could be alone with her. The bell rung, signaling 7th period is now officially over and school was out for the week end. My shoulders tensed, event thinking of talking to Annabeth alone scared me. I have talked to her, just me and her, not asked her out, this was big change in my usual leave girls alone, maybe just the small bubble of hope that Annabeth would say yes kept me brave to try. I saw Annabeth's head hunched over a picture less book with Greek letters dotting the maroon cover. I sped up I had to do it no more hiding away.

"Annabeth?!" I called over the chatty kids, I was able to capture her attention her head snapped up and her eyes closely examined the sea of faces. Her face smiled when she came to mine, I felt relief wash over, that small smile gave away her crush! My first girlfriend! I finally reached her,

"Can I talk to you outside?" I nervously stuttered, I could feel sweat on my neck, palms, and my under arms. She nodded, her smile still plastered on her face, I motioned with her and left through the front door and pulled her to the side behind a large tree.

"Willyougooutwithme?!" My voice was an octave higher and my breaths rapid. She looked at me silently, increasing my anxiety. After seconds of awkward silence she finally spoke up,

"What?" I held in my sigh, she didn't hear my feeble attempt to go out with her. This was now or never, she was my long period crush. Yet if she rejected me. I would be a laughing stock, before I was just a nerd but then I would be a rejected nerd! Even worse. Annabeth would feel weird around me, pretty much ruining our small friendship. What if that smile didn't mean anything? Only 'you're friend' smile? I could totally embarrass me!

"Uh..." That's it! I can't bring myself to do it,"Mr. Jonas's lesson was off right?" I clenched out, shamed of my self consciousness taking down my courageous attitude. I was glad I actually didn't ask her. Her eye drifted off me then instantly brightened up when they rested on a tall toned boy with think black hair. She set off full speed over to him, was they reached she jumped into his arms her legs wrapping around his waist. That didn't give the hint this was the guy she loved, it was the way she kissed him, and the way he returned the favor. I did feel my heart ache a bit, but I was happy. I didn't make a total loser of myself, I still have some dignity left. Holly would be disappointed with me, she always watches out for my foolish butt. Since I wasn't a fan of PDA I sheltered back inside, and I needed to nurse my wilted heart. One thing was for certain, that guy sure was lucky to have her.

* * *

**Ta Da! I know that was complete crap, yet I published anyway! So suck it up!**


	2. Lily Green

**THANK U! I got 6 follows overnight! and 4 favorites! Thats awesome!**

* * *

I didn't want to be sent to an upper state preppy school, I prefer my old school. My parents just had to get divorced and my mom move half way round the country! It was kinda unfair. Although I did like the rather odd classes offered. There was Greek, Roman, theater, sculpting, chemical mixing, herb collecting and sword fighting. I wasn't drawn to all the other classes like I was to sword fighting, it was such a different thing, how many 16 year old girls can say 'I can sword fight professionally'? I wanna be part of that 1%, also its different then my mom the actor, give me some room to shine. Everyday we all meet up in the gym, our teacher Coach Hedge said that today we would be having two of the best swordsmen ever. I was excited, we never usually saw anybody in action. Coach strutted into the gym, he was being followed by a burly brunette with a bulging card board box.

"Alright! First we will have them give us an example then you cupcakes will split into pairs and try to defeat each other!" Coach barked. Two people rounded the corner, let me just tell you they were different. Together they just gave off the immense vibe of unearthly power. It was a tall, fit blonde girl and a even taller stronger black haired guy. Their eyes creeped me out further. The girl's was an steely gray, they were intelligent and seemed to think a million things, his was a playful green, like they just wanted to be your friend and protect you from the world. And the way they walked shoulder to shoulder it was obvious they had been trough some tough times and were very close. The pair took no time and started right away. The guy dived for her feet but the girl flipped over his shoulder and tried to hit the flat of her blade onto his back but he already had spun around and was poise to attack. When they fought this certain kind of passion was clear in their eyes. Like they wanted to viciously murder each other but also say 'I love you' and share a kiss. It was nearly impossible to understand. Their battle went for quite a while, until the brunette snuck up behind the guy and struck the back of his knee, making it buckle giving the blonde free acres to win.

"Thank Clairsse," He mumbled into the ground, the blonde perched on his back. The brunette seems to laugh so hard I think she almost peed her pants.

"Anytime Prissy" The brunette sneered, but a small smile played on her chapped lips. The blonde rolled of his back and held down a hand to help the poor guy up and probably treat his once. A fall that hard must have lonesome damages, or that guy was just invincible.

"Clairsse will give you each swords!Pick your own partners and get your bums to work!" Coach Hedge swung his bat menacingly, even though her was stocky and 5'2. I was even towering over him, I'm only 5'5! I wandered over to a friend, Maggie Olsen, and together we silently walked over to receive our swords. They were real metal! We only ever got foam!. Me and Maggie sheltered over into a nearby corner, I swiveled around just to see the battling duo one more time. The boy was leaning against the wall, his arm protectively around the blondes shoulder, her head was buried in his neck. I'm not expert, but they way he stared down all the guys to say 'She's mine' and their close bodies, it was crystal clear these two were in love with each other. Even the devil would swoon. The way the simply looked at each other also gave it away, my father never looked at my mother that way, maybe thats why. I want love like that. Nobody can deny it.

* * *

**So It's kinda different, I did get a review saying we always get the same thing. That inspired me to do this, it wasn't a slutty ****girl drooling over Percy, or a jock chasing Annabeth. A change in the same old. I know its kinda short but stay with me now, it can get better. Leave a review if you have any cool plot for Meeting Percabeth. Also pop by my profile and please check out Bd Guy!**


	3. Chris Day

Chris

My ears rung from the blasting dubstep music, and probably my overtake in beer. I stumble through a drunken pack of sluts, then barely dodged a fresh pile of vomit and a bra. Don't want to know how that was placed there, college students can be rather crazy. I blindly walked till I saw the man it took forever just to drag here, by his clean clothes, and the half empty solo cup he hadn't even made a simple effort to relax.  
"Yo! Perce!" I hollered," Where's the chick you promised?!"he was only 2 feet in front of me but my blasted eardrums made my voice sound like it was in a long tunnel. He winced at my booming voice, I forgot he has ears like a dog, any other friend of mine would have asked for me to talk louder. Percy had refused to go because he had to meet up with his girlfriend, I have never met. After I lost $50 dollars, and offering to clean the dorm we shared, he finally was able to change plans with his lady friend and she would met up with us here, and so far she hasn't gone through her promise. Not to sound gay**(Doesn't matter if your gay or not, this is coming from the girl with a bestie who has 2 dads-who are the best!)** but Percy was a chick magnet. A fresh white tee, semi-fancy vest, black jeans and a dark teal beanie, if I was a chick my friends would have to hold me back or else I would be all over him. I was kinda pissed he didn't want to party, or even finish one measly beer. She better show up, or I will force this guy to party! I left Mr. Grumpy and went to dance, after some sloppy kisses, grinding on a few random girls, I found one that caught my eye. Call me a dick, but my hormones were already bustling before the beer, now they acted as if on steroids and red bull. She was a bleach blonde with the tips a strawberry pink, her eyes were a darkish green with small yellow lashes. She was busty in the upstairs and down stairs, and by her scattered look-her neon green cocktail dress wrinkled and hiked up to just below her butt cheeks giving a glimpse of a thong-she was drunk, easiest to woo.  
"Hey-" I was about to give my flirt pick up line, but my estimate was off. She didn't let my finish, she clawed my collar and heaved me in for probably the most mixed up and worst kiss ever, in a drunken state everything is better. Mid kiss we some how were able to find a coat closet and have quite the fun, I appeared about 10-60 minutes later, my shirt off hair sticking up and my neck and chest dotted with hickeys. Casual Friday night, I had to check up on Percy. I looked back to his corner he had chosen to stay, it was empty but across the room a caught a glimpse off something that made my brain urge myself to cat call. Percy-Mr. Grumpy-had caged a smoken' blonde against a wall, her hands have already thrown off his vest and roamed freely under his tee. She sported something so fucking sexy. A zip up in front dress that was a tad longer in the back, it hugged her curves and the white made her tan glow even more. Percy's hand fiddled with the zipper and one moved lower towards her butt. With my foggy brain, I decided the best way to break the two up was grab the nearest object and chuck it, it was a beer bottle, thankfully empty. Thanks to Percy's creepy fast reflex he pulled his lover to safety and had enough spare time to give me a blood chilling glare then gently lead the blonde over. From his protective grasp on her waist, and his watchful eye at any dude-plus I understood the bro code-she was totally, completely, off limits. Percy can bet up professionl wrestlers! Still don't ow how he learned how to though, he won't confess either.

"Annabeth!" The blonde beauty going by Annabeth gave my hand a formal shake, she seemed like she was at a job interview not a blow out college party. not like Percy at all, but opposites attract.

"Chris!" But my voice was lost away when the police stormed in, every single body froze. We all were thinking 'SHITBALLS!'. There was quick rustles, nobody noticed. I stole a glance and held my gasp in. I was able to see Percy's head duck through a window, I guessed Ananbeth went first, we were on the 3rd story! How's that possible?! I swear he's part batman. I inched towards the window, my eyes glued on the old cop. He seemed in a deep conversation with a scrawny boy named Taylor I think. A focused out the window, my eyes trying to make out the shadowy figures dog Annabeth and Percy. I started looking down the street, then resolved to forgeting about it when my eyes hit the jackpot. Percy and Annabeth had their tounges shoved down each others throat, being the wing man I am, I decided to let their happy moment last. Worst they could do was get caught right? Also being the dickhead I am I had to ruin it slightly.

I gave a low whistle,"Get some Perce!" I let another cat call go. Then swiped the window closed and shuffled into the crowd, hopefully the cops didn't here my whistle or else Percy would have a complete list to beat my ass up. They left us with a stern warning before bolting away. The party dispersed after that, not wanting a actual ticket. Percy and Annnbeth joined me on the way out, both had flushed cheeks and swollen lips, their outfits backwards and hair looked like they just rolled out of bed.

"Not cool man" Percy sound disappointed, but a grin was on his face.

"What are buddies for?" I asked it was lucky to have him. Wonder if Annabeth had a sister?


	4. John Denver

John

I know this isn't right for my job, but my boss Annabeth Jackson was everything I wanted in a girl. She was intelligent, organized, polite, friendly, funny, and she didn't fret about how she looked. Yet she still managed to look like a model every morning. With her pristine white blouse, straight black pencil skirt, polished heels and they way her hair was in the loose bun, a few stray curls always come loose to frame her face. I've never seen Annabeth with another man, and no ring ever appeared on her finger. I guess being the owner of Olympus Architecture did take up most of her time. Which is why she will fall for me, I see her everyday. I get her lunch, coffee, copies, I have been in dozens of meetings with her. Again, I know it will not be good of position, but again who really cares? The rest of the staff seemed to agree with me, the haven't said but I can tell the way they look at me and Annabeth. It a sure sign. Today was the frightful day of popping the big question. Not marriage, although that will happen later, simply a date, a start.

"John?" Marlene snapped in front of my eyes bringing me out of my daze. I smiled sheepishly, she knew I was daydreaming about Annabeth.

"Don't do it" She stated plainly, don't do what? Surely she couldn't mean Annbeth? It was obvious we were soul mates, did she not want us to be happy?

I simply gave her look that forced her to go on with out of the blue command. She sighed.

"She's married you dolt," My breath hitched when she said the word married. I hadn't proposed yet, and no ring was on her finger. Ever. I saw her every minute of every day. Marlene must hate Annabeth! She wants me all to herself, if I do say so myself I can be quite the man. But it wasn't far that she was trying to keep Annabeth from being happy.

"Sure," I sneered, I hope she could tell how sarcastic I was being. I turned and left, my work day had ended but I always do over hours just to talk with Annabeth. I gently knocked on her door, she cleared her throat inside signaling me to open the door. I poked my head in to see her hunched over and busily drawling.

"John?" Annabeth finally looked up, she did seem surprised that I was still here. I slipped in shut the door

" Just wanna ask yo-" I was cut off by a man roughly storming, not bothering to knock. He was tall, lean, with a mop of unruly hair and his eyes a bright aqua. He held a giggling toddler on in hip, it was a young girl with glossy black curls and grey eyes.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed jumping from her desk and hugged the strange man-Percy. The little girl squealed in delight

"Surprise!" Percy called,"We got an earlier flight, right Silena?" He asked the little girl who eagerly nodded. Annabeth smiled and kissed the man deeply. The girl giggled and cover her eyes, I would never kiss anybody like that in front of a young child. Or at work! I purposely dropped a pen, startling the couple apart they both blushed when realizing I had been there the whole time.

"Who is this?" It came out harsher then expect. Annabeth pulled a golden chain from her neck. Dangling was a silver ring. It shimmered, a round sea foam pearl was accompanied by two smaller ones, I was able to catch the word 'together' inscribed inside the band. Marlene was right, she just wore it round her neck.

"My husband, Percy" Annabeth, blushed and clung to his side, the tiny girl, Silena cradled between the two, Percy's arms around her waist.

"Silena!" The little girl bubbled, squriming in her parents grasp. Annabeth Jackson really did hid up well, I thought I knew her like the back of my hand. But no, she had a entire family, locked up in that brilliant mind of hers.

"You were asking me something?" Annabeth asked, set angling hers,ef form Percy and taking Silena into her arms tickling her chin.

"I was gonna ask if you had plans tonight," Percy's hands becam exists and his jaw clenched, already putting a protective arm on Annabeth's shoulder, his eyes staring daggers directly at me. I couldn't contain my nervous shudder.

"Relax, we were actually gonna have dinner, would like to join us?" I nodded gratefully, if she hadn't jumped in I would surely need a trip to the ER. Percy flipped Annabeth around and them seemed to have a silent fight with just plainly their eyes. The silence became to awkward, I was tempted just to leave and forget her offer, when finally their stares softened and and then both came to agreement. Annabeth quickly told me the time and place, 5 at her house. Her house! Or apartment, with Percy stepping clearly I need to kick everything up a notch. After shaving, brushing my teeth and hair, and dressing up slightly a button down with wrinkle free pants-jeans to act casual. I weaved through the mess of traffic till the building adored with the same address rolled up on the corner. It was at least 13 stories, with elegant fountains guarding the double fogged glass doors, and windows patterned the rising walls. I strode in and contained my gasp, polished marble floors, glass pillars, velvet couches, thriving plants, and the slow hum of a cello filling up any silence. A well dressed woman was boredly standing behind a shiny oak desk, her brown hair pulled away and tucked into a flawless bun and her blouse and pencil skirt pristine. I cleared my throat, her eyes were trained on the expensive glittering chandelier dangling from the ceiling. She snapped her eyes away and smiled when they rested on me, they were the color of charcoal, but it contrasted with her high cheek bones and pale skin giving her a mysterious beautiful look.

"Finally someone new, buying a place?" She chirped her voice was clear and smooth, her hands did excitingly wave when she talked, silver bangles clinking.

"The Jacksons? I'm over for dinner" I could still feel the anxiety in my head, and not to mention my stomach. I hardly will be able to eat a thing.

She smiled in recognition at the name,"Ah, Annabetn Chase was the designer of this place, room 23 floor 10," She held out a key card, I took it and turned but not before I was able to catch her wink. What the heck was that about? I have never had a woman wink at me. Ever. Okay minus, like, two in high school but c'mon they were horomone crazied, all teens are. After a quick elevator ride, with Mozart softly playing, I was standing right in front of room 23, the place Annabeth calls home. I knocked and nearly jumped 6 ft in the air when the scary calm yet murderous face of Percy Jackson occipued the place of the door.

"Hello" He snapped, grudgingly letting me into his dwelling. Off topic but man, he was huge! I was well built and pretty tall but I was a shrimp compared to his height, he was almost a full head taller and another person wider. That didn't help my fear.

"John, you made it!" Annabeth rounded a corner, instead of her normal work attire she sported a loose tank top with a un button flannel mot likely Percy's and jeans. Little Silena trailing behind. I took in the spacious living room, and the glossy archway opening up into the decorated kitchen. Toys littered the floor, books collected on the tables, a few stacked on the edge of a leather couch. The over powering smell of ocean water, paper and cookies tickled my nose, I smiled with pleasure. Framed photos dotted the maroon walls, i wandered to scan over them as Annabeth returned tending to dinner, Percy moodily following, Silena busing herself with a plush dolphin. One picture was a large group, 20-30, teenagers all banged up yet wearing prideful grins. Another was Annabeth in a ruffled dove gown, most likely weeding dress, and Percy in a suit, sharing a kiss. A few other included more strangers, like a woman with gray streaked hair and a smiled wrinkled face, a latino curly haired short man, a broad shouldered Asian, a small African American girl with locks of crazy hair, super model beautiful girl, sturdy blonde haired boy, and a pale girl with a jagged hair cut.

"The foods ready!" Annabeth called, I left the sea of memories and made my way to the grey kitchen. The dinner contained white rice, stir veggies, shrimp, and fruit. Over dinner I stayed mostly quiet, Percy jumping in at any time to cut me off or tell a sweet and romantic story. It was crystal clear he was telling me to back off. After that last crumbs were swallowed I was assigned to entertaining sweet Silena while Percy and Annabeth tended to the dishes. I absentmindedly fiddled with the random toy shoved into my hands .

"It's okay" Silena's high pitched voice brought me back down to the earth.

"What?" I asked, what was okay?

"How you like mommy, a lot do" How could this , what 5 year old figure out her father's silent stares or awkward silences?

I just looked at her puzzled. she let out a bell, like wind chimes whirling in a soft summer breeze.

"Where ever we go, Mommy gets the stares form other man. Daddy doesn't like it. He gets angry. although I'm not sure why"

"Well, see they love each other very much and they don't want to ever lose each other. Only so many people are lucky enough you have love like that" My voice slightly cracked,

"Don't cry mister!" She patted my knee,"Don't worry you'll find your other half! well thats what auntie Piper says, we have two arms, eyes, legs, lungs, noses, ears, yet one heart, when you're in love thats when you find your other half or heart. You never rush love either, it's like in Alanddin the Genie says he can't wish people back from the dead or force love. Of course you can't ask for it, it comes like a single lighting bolt, striking then flipping everything around." Her words of wisdom could touch anybody's heart, so young yet knowledgeable with a topic even adults struggle with. After quick good byes, my attraction towards Annabeth was over, she had found her lover, other half, soul mate making her not mine. I only now had the task of finding mine.

* * *

**Whew! That was a lot to write in one sitting. I feel bad that I didn't update sooner. enjoy this, again sorry for making in double the usual length!**

**~Joy**


	5. Nick Sloan

Nick Gomez

"Dude, again?" My closet friend Joe trudged behind complaining like a 5 year old. I'm not forcing him to come with me to the library, he's not gagged, bound or threatened. He knows I make almost daily trips, and each time he always begs to tag along.

"You're here on your own free will," I told him, hugging the book 'Ms. Peregrine's home for Peculiar Children tighter. Of course I haven't read it, or had any interest. The main reason I paid any mind to the Manhattan Library was the cute charming LA Annabeth. At first she was hostile and seemed to love lashing out at strangers. But now she's a beauty, that'll chat for hours about books, or offer out advice to anybody. Although she's still uncomfortable with Joe, I think his lame pick up lines are freaking her out, one was 'Do you know the word of the day?' 'Its legs let's go to my place and spread the word' or there's my least favorite 'Wanna play Titanic?' 'I say iceberg and you go down' and finish it up with a flirtatious wink worthy enough of a restraining order. As we entered the dimly lit, cinnamon smelling shop, the small golden bell tinkled signaling our arrival. Large oak book shelves created a maze, almost ceiling to floor. A few chairs and couches were scattered among the room, along with a few ferns. A huge large mop lumbered to me. Joe flattened against the wall, I forgot he hasn't properly met Mrs. O'Leary, Annabeth's dog. She was weirdly huge and had lazy reddish eyes, she was calm and tired 24/7.

"Hey where'd you go?" A teenage bit rounded a corner straight to the dog. My eyes squinted on their own accord. He didn't belong here, tan skin, muscles, those belonged on a football field surrounded by ditzy cheerleaders. His eyes didn't help, they were colored like the ocean, again which didn't really match the intelligent, sophisticated library. And does he even brush his hair?! It looks washed, but it hasn't seen a comb in years.

I'm still a resentful guy,"Hello, it's Joe" I held out my hand to shake, but he just gave it a distasteful glance and whistled, Mrs. O'Leary turned and followed him away. His cocky, to-good-for-nerds-like-up-you act didn't help him me file into a book dweller, still a football player.

"Nick? How did you like it? It does seem awfully quick, you were here yesterday" Annabeth came around, her hands were already stacked with books. The guy protectively stood at her side, sending odd glances to us. He bent down and whispered so,eating that made Annabeth smile.

"No way!" She playfully bumped his arm, he shook his head and nodded. She smirked and looked back and me, smiling then walking turn in the books filling up her arms.

"Watch yourself," Growled the tall guy, "She's mine" Then hunched over, stalking over to Annabeth, slowly kissed her neck. I was disgusted, does this hobo notice he's in public? and its a motherfreakin' LIBRARY! Yeesh, please be decent in public. And around young eyes. No manners these days.

"Man, look at that crazy storm," Joe exclaimed, his eyes glued to the large front window, on the other side a rain storm raged out, people scrambled, newspapers and umbrellas poised over their heads. I groaned, I hailed a taxi here, and just happened to be broke, my pans were to have a nice sunny stroll home, probably by the time I get one single block, I'll be soaked to the bone. Great.

"In case you haven't noticed, girls and Annabeth aren't property, you can't claim one" I shot at the guy-who was still kissing Annabeth's neck but now moved to the lips-using the whole 'girls are people too' crap-which I believed in, I don't like people rubbing it in to my face.

"We should go, I don't wanna get caught in the climax of that storm," Joe nervously nudged my shoulder, his eyes never leaving the window. I gave a glare at the guy, someone would just want a perfect Annabeth for her body, and then leave her in the dirt. I would have to keep a close eye on him.

**AN: Sorry for the reeeeeaaallly long wait, I had some school stuff and got THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!-for the others that have read it, OMG that ending! So this chapter is more of a writers block chapter, I had to update it and really had no inspiration, but hopefully some will hit me and I can give you all a decent chapter!**

**Love you all**

**~Joy '.'**


	6. Andrew Carmen

I drummed the bass line of some popular song my younger sister blasted on repeat. I waited for Annabeth to come out of the school's front doors. Most of the year she's been non stop talking about her boyfriend Perry or something. The way she described him made me worried, I was like Annabeth's big brother. All day she's been gushing about him, apparently he was coming. He was coming here.

"Annie!" I lurched off the bench, racing to get to her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nickname she hated, but her lips smiled, "I thought you left Aiden,"

"I'm here to step into the big brother role, is the punk here yet?" I glared at the parking lot, and the very small amount of cars in it.

"It almost sounds like you want to see him more than me," She playfully shoved my shoulder, but I kept my gaze on the lot.

Annabeth hit me again, "Geez, dude lighten up. Percy isn't that bad"

So his name was Percy. That's an odd name. Then the rest of her sentence caught up with my brain, "What do you mean not that bad?!"

As if on cue, a Prius, in good shape minus half moon dents on the car, raced to the curb. He's a speeder, that's going on the list. The list I just made up that I will mark everything Percy does that is: Illegal, inhumane, wrong, or hurts anything in any way. Annabeth started walking towards the vehicle, the mysterious Percy still not making an entrance. Then, against as if he could read my thoughts, the passenger window rolled down. I got a good glimpse of the bottom half of his face, he was wearing aviators. What was he part of the CIA or something? Annabeth leaned into the window, I'm 99.9998% sure for a kiss, then said something. Mr. I-must-be-cool-I-have-aviators-like-a-secret-agent, waltzed out of the car, immediately wrapping his arm around Annabeth's waist. He whispered something in her ear as they made their way over.

"Alright, Percy." I growled when they came close, "I'm going it ask a few questions and you'll answer honestly. Got it?" Percy shrugged,

"Any criminal record?"

"Yep. First mark when I was 12"

"Any issues with school?"

"Been kicked out of so many I can't count, I have blown up a school bus"

"Annabeth..." I whined exasperated, I wanted to scream, 'Look at this guy! Criminal record! Red flag!' But Annabeth gave Percy a look that the true meaning flew over my head, and be nodded his head slightly.

"Thanks for the interrogation, whoever you are" Percy said in tone that rubbed me the wrong way. Annabeth waved and they turned to go

"Annabeth," I repeated myself, they turned around slowly, "You-You just be careful okay?" Annabeth's shoulder visibly relaxed,

"Alright Aiden, I'll be extra careful, see you Monday" Annabeth waved again, and her and Percy turned agin to the car. Then Annabeth slapped Percy arms, screaming something of the line 'You're it' before racing to the car. Percy took a minute to regain himself before rushing towards Annabeth. He soon had her pinned against the hood of the car. He looked at her. And even from my distance, I saw this passion and love behind his eyes. For a minute he wasn't a bad looking kid, and Annabeth wasn't a brainiac. They were two halfs connected at last, love coursing through their veins. Like magnets their faces attracted together. I turned away and smiled slyly to myself, 'Well done Annie, well done' and started off towards my car, giving the two lovers privacy.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Forgive me?**

**R&amp;R please!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**

**~Joy ^.^**


	7. James Hudson

I caught the guy speeding down a neighborhood street, 23rd lane. He was in a mid condition 2008 Ford truck. Once I pulled him over he said stuff in a language I didn't know. He kept looking behind him, like something was hot on his trail. He didn't accept the ticket, and I file it under resisting arrest and took him to the station. He sat at the metal table and nervously tapped his finger, like he was ADHD or something. I sighed, this better go quick, and sat across from him.

"Do you know why you're here, Son," He didn't answer at first, he kept his eyes at the window behind me. Just before I gave up he looked at me,

"No."

"You are here because you were speeding down a road being all high and mighty. When I tried to give you the ticket you deserved you wouldn't accept it. And that is resisting a arrest in my book." I slipped my hat off,

"I get a phone call right? If so I need to make it now." He looked me straight in the eye, his eyes were serious and afraid. He was allowed a phone call, I couldn't deny that.

I gripped the back of his bicep, he was maybe 5 inches above me, "Phone is this way," I led him to the phone. He shakily dialed a number

"Annabeth?" He asked, the held the phone far from his ear as if the receiver was yelling.

"I know, I know," He paused

"I'm actually at the police..." He cringed when the receiver answered,

I love you, and could you come and bail me out?...Please?" Like the world was lifted from his shoulders, he smiled, then in the blink of the eye it was wiped from his face. I walked forward when he hung the phone up,

"C'mon, I gotta put in the holding cell," He went into the cell willingly, a small smirk playing on his lips. I locked him up, his youthful face without really blemishes looked out of place with the scarred and bearded faces of the others. His fingers still shook, tapping something of his thigh. I sat back and waited, waited for this guy's get out of jail free card.

5, maybe 10 minutes later a teenage blonde hurriedly walked in. She dug around in her messenger bag and dropped a wad of cash on the metal desk,

"This should be enough to bail Percy Jackson out?" Her eyes nervously glanced around the room,

I quickly checked the bills, there was enough, "Who?"

"The youngest guy in that holding cell" Her eyes took a hard edge. I cracked a small smile, she didn't return the favor

When I unlocked the cell, the boy, Percy Jackson, nearly bolted out of there, and suffocated the blonde in a bone crushing hug. The girl whispered something in his ear, and he seriously nodded, then kissed her. Once they broke apart the girl slapped his arm.

"You're an idiot!" she said exasperated, the boy whispered something that made her heavily blush and slap his arm again.

I walked towards the door, "Alright, he's free to go," The girl picked up on my hint that they should go, while the boy stood dumbfounded.

"Uh, miss?" I called out to them as they were halfway out the door, she turned to look at me,

"Keep your fella in line" I smiled, "I don't want to see him back here,"

"I will sir," She called before disappearing into the inky night.


	8. Gleen Rhee

**AN: Okay, so I'm not dead. Just ran out of ideas for this story, I really want to bring you guys something other than a smart guy hitting on Annabeth and back off when Percy shows up. Or a slutty girl going to the same high school as Percy drooling all over him until Annabeth surprises him at school. I've read enough of those, so I'm trying to bring you guys something new.**

* * *

Glenn smiled when he saw the girl with curly blonde pick up a copy of '_This is Where it Ends' _**(AN: Real note though, this book did completely ruin my sanity) **across the bookstore, he had only just finished it himself. He debated on whether walking over to her or not, he didn't want to come off as creepy. But he was truly lost on which books to get.

"That's a great book, totally ruined me though." He told her, reaching on the tall shelf for another book. His wife Maggie insisted he needed to make a book run for her, pregnancy bed rest was killing her. Maggie was a wild spirt and being stuck in bed for the last month was making her restless, she already went through all the books they had at the house and watched all the movies.

The girl stiffly smiled, her eyes cold. "Thanks for letting me know." The way she turned sharply and didn't meet his eye again signaled she thought he was another creepy dude hitting on her.

Glenn scrabbled for something to say that didn't make sound creepy, "My wife is on pregnancy bed rest, know any good books?" when she looked at him in question, he motioned to his head to the pile of books in her arms, "You seem to know quite a few, I'm really swamped here." She smiled at the single book tucked under his arm.

"Well-"

"Glenn."

"It's Annabeth. Well then, Glenn, I think I can help." Annabeth grabbed his hand and led him through a maze of shelves, stopping briefly to read a spine. "What does this wife like?"

He shrugged, truly lost. "She's in the hormonal romance stage of her pregnancy, she likes horses."

Annabeth left him standing there holding her books while she wound around the tall book shelves, picking them at what seemed like random. She returned to where Glenn stood, her arms full of new books.

"I think your wife will love these, when my best friend was pregnant she loved most of these. If you're ever looking for more books, Nicholas Sparks will be your new best friend."

Glenn felt relieved, "You are a true angel, I spent the last 20 minutes wandering looking for anything. My wife would surely have my head if I didn't bring back something to do, nothing is scarier than an anger pregnant woman-take my word for it."

This made her laugh, and they walked together to the check out.

"Tell you're wife you found them all on your own." Annabeth winked, grabbing her bag of books.

Glenn followed her out, "I can't thank you enough,"

He bid her goodbye, his bag heavy. Behind him, Glenn heard a shriek, he turned. Annabeth was being hugged from behind by a boy around her age. He seemed to be tickling her, and her book bag dropped to the ground.

She shouted something between bursts of laughter, whatever she said didn't stop him from his attack. He simply said something back, and seemed to hug her tighter. Annabeth said something that sounded like 'Perry' and Glenn assumed that was something close to the boy's name, for she said it more than once. The boy didn't cease his attack until the Annabeth turned and kissed him on the mouth. The world seemed to disappear around them, as they pulled away looking into each other's eyes. Glenn laughed, he was once in that phase with Maggie, one where it seems nothing else matters but them. Where no matter how close you are, you can't seem to get enough of one another. This trance was broken when Glenn set of his car alarm.

"Sorry!" He called,

Annabeth's cheeks tinted pink, "It's good you did that, or we'd be stuck here all day!" The boy pointed at him, presumably asking who Glenn was, and his theory was confirmed when her heard Annabeth say his name.

"Glenn? Like from The Walking Dead?" The boy called, scooping up Annabeth's fallen books.

Glenn smiled, he got that a lot. "Yeah! That's not even the best part. Annabeth was helping pick out books for my wife, Maggie!"

This made the boy laugh, "Dude that amazing!"

"I know!"

Annabeth shoved Percy's shoulder, "Let him go, his wife needs those books ASAP. Bye Glenn!"

"Thanks for your help Annabeth!"

* * *

Maggie finished the books in under a week and sent him out again and true to Annabeth's words, when he returned to her with a few copies of Nicholas Sparks's books Maggie got happy enough a few tears leaked out.

The next time Glenn saw Annabeth, she was merrily scanning the shelves while the boy she was with last time kept groaning behind a large stack of books tittering in his arms. Annabeth simply shushed him and placed another book of the growing stack. Glenn laughed lightly, he new first hand young loves don't always work out, but he a deep gut feeling about these two. One of those gut feelings you just know it is telling you the right thing. Something just kept telling him that whatever life throws at them, they'd find a way to get through it together.

* * *

**AN: So this is it, I'm a little rusty but I'm trying to get back into this story. The ending's pretty weak but it's the best out of a few other endings. So I mean, what can you do?**

**I might have taken the names from TWD, I've just rewatched all 5 seasons on Netflix since the 6th is ending. And I absolutely love Glenn and Maggie.**


End file.
